The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis verticillata ‘Sunset Strip’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sunset Strip’. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose as a naturally occurring seedling in the Inventor's garden in Lucinda, Pa. in summer of 2007. The parent plants of ‘Sunset Strip’ are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor in Alpharetta, Ga. in November of 2009. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.